


‘Mycroft’ is the name you gave me, if you could possibly struggle all the way to the end.

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mummy Holmes' wants them to come over for Christmas with their partners. The problem is, is that they don't have any. Mycroft has to bring the DI with him and Sherlock brings John. With one bed rooms and a house full of mistletoe, romance ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I will do alternate chapters - mystrade, - johnlock. This chapter is a mixed beginning.  
> Comments are welcomed <3

"It's Mycroft." He sighs for the hundredth time, holding the phone to his ear as he listened to his mother talk his ear off once again.

He had visited Baker Street twenty minutes ago and so far he hasn't been able to say one word to his brother. As soon as he walked in, the phone was thrown to him by his younger sibling. His mother was explaining that the boys hadn't been over to see her in nearly a year so it was mandatory that they come for Christmas weekend with their partners. The problem was of course, that the two Holmes' brothers didn't have any partners. Mycroft had told their parents months ago that they did to shut them up. And now he would have to pay for it.

"Fine, yes fine, we'll be there. See you soon." Mummy Holmes' was not someone you could say goodbye to.

"Sherlock." He looked down his nose at his brother of whom was sulking in his dressing gown. "We are going to Mummy's on Thursday till Sunday night." This extracted an elongated sigh from his younger brother whom opened his mouth to complain.

"It's boring there, I have cases, why do we have to?"

"Because we haven't been there in so long, if we don't she has threatened to come over and spend a week with us. Each." Mycroft leaned against his umbrella and looked around the flat nervously. There was at least thirty seconds before Sherlock spoke again.

"What is it Mycroft?" He spat as he stared at his laptop.

"Mummy wants us to bring our partners.

"Partners?" Sherlock looked up, staring his brother in the eyes.

"Yeah, uhm, she thinks we are seeing people and she wants to meet them. She wouldn't let me argue back." Mycroft pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts list.

"Fine. I'll ask John, who are you bringing?"

Mycroft looked hopelessly at his brother and sighed, moving towards John's seat and sitting down with his legs crossed. "I have told mother that you are dating John and uhm, I am dating Greg. So I now have to explain to Greg and get him to say yes. I've only met him once, he's going to think I am a freak."

Sherlock felt a little bad for his brother, and decided he had better help him. "Why don't I ask Greg for you? I am sure he wouldn't mind." He stood up to go to the kitchen and put the kettle on. There was a silence until he was finished.

"Why would he say yes?"

Sherlock walked through moments later with a mug of tea in his hands. Barely picking his feet off of the ground as he slouched back down in his seat.

"I will call him and convince him. Don't worry. Now can you leave please." Mycroft stood up and walked towards the door of the hallway.

"You'll have to put up with me for four days Sherlock. Try to be nice." After that last comment, he walked down the stairs and out of the flat. Sherlock could not think of what he was going to do, he had to as John for help- he had no one else. He could ask Greg for him but that means Mycroft would have John and Sherlock wasn't about to share what was his. He stared out the window and waited for his best friend to come home. Eventually John did come home and when he did he saw that Sherlock had pulled out some suitcases and throwing in both of their clothes. 

"Sherlock, what the hell are you doing? Are we going away on a case?" John questioned as he threw his keys on the table and walked over to look in the bags.

"No John, we are going to my parents house for Christmas." He told him as he continued to put books and clothes in.

"Why am I going?" John asked, pulling out clothes and folding them up. Sherlock was awful at packing, he just threw stuff in whilst making a right mess. Sherlock stopped in his tracks and fingered the buttons on the shirt he was currently holding.

"Uhm, Mother thinks I have a boyfriend and she think's its you. She wants you over for Christmas." John gaped, wide eyed and open mouthed.

"You uhm. You told her that we were dating?"

"No." Sherlock answered. The detective felt slightly better at the fact that it wasn't in fact his lie but his brothers. Perhaps John won't be that angry.

"Mycroft told her, it's his fault really. Please will you come? I can't bare four days with my brother and my parents." He gave John his saddest puppy dog expression, making the doctor's face curl up in a smile.

"Fine, yes I'll do it, but I am packing my own bags." He exclaimed, picking up his bag and going into his room. Sherlock smiled and suddenly remembered he had to get Greg to come. They were heading in two days so he had to make sure he kept his word.

"John! I'll be back!" He called as he put his coat on and wrapped his favorite blue scarf around his neck. The detective in question turned up at Scotland Yard ten minutes later. When he did he found the DI sitting back in his chair with his feet up on his desk. He was reading over a case file as he had a mug of coffee in the other hand.

"Sherlock." He smiled, placing the file on the desk.

"What can I do for you?"

"You're needed Greg, my brother needs you for something important and you have to do it." Greg put down his mug and took his feet off of the desk, thinking that this was a matter of such urgency that he then stood up to grab his coat.

"Will it be dangerous?"

"Very." Kept a straight face and a low monotone. This was too funny to him, he was going to completely trick him until he was there and then store his reaction for future humiliation.

"Okay, how many men does he need?"

"Just you, you need to pack for four days- it will be over Christmas, we will pick you up on Thursday morning. You'll be back Sunday night." Greg looked quizzical.

"Am I allowed to know what we are doing?"

"Top secret." Sherlock tapped his nose and re-opened the door to the office.

"See you Thursday Greg." He left Greg in the office, very confused.

___THURSDAY___

Thursday morning came horrifically quickly for Mycroft. He hated going over to his parents, especially for the holidays, and even so now that he had to pretend to be in a relationship with a man he hadn't spoken to in months or even knew if he was going to turn up! He had to admit. he did find Greg attractive. Very attractive. But Mycroft didn't know how to act like he was in a relationship, he had to rely on the others to help him out- which vexed him greatly.

He sat in the back of his car as his driver drove then to Baker Street. Mycroft found himself biting his nails as they stopped outside the flat. He text them to say that he was there and now it was just a waiting game. Soon enough in fact the door opened and Sherlock and John got in- behind them so did Greg. Mycroft let out a sigh that he didn't know he was holding as they all got in.

"Hello." Mycroft smiled to Greg, who sat close beside him, making his breath hitch.

"Hey, so what's the plan?"

"Plan? Uhm, did Sherlock not tell you?" This extracted a laugh from the consulting detective whom was trying his best to keep a straight face. They all looked at him for a second before turning back to their conversation.

"Uhm, so basically..." Mycroft didn't know what to say. This whole situation made him feel really uncomfortable so he looked to John for help. John cleared his throat and leaned over.

"We are going to a house for a few days, bit of undercover work, just do as I do." Sherlock giggled again slightly and kept his eyes on his phone. Mycroft rolled his eyes and Greg nodded.

"Okay sure. You will have to tell me what's going on at some point." He confirmed. "But I guess a few more hours of secrecy is fine."

The car journey wasn't that long, perhaps an hour's drive into the countryside. Greg had fallen asleep on the journey, and by the time they had arrived at their destination his head was resting on Mycroft's shoulder. Mycroft detested it to start with, but after twenty minutes, the detective's scent enveloped him and he began to love the feel of the other man against his side.

He had to wake him up though, in which he really did not want to do. He gently nudged the man to wake him up, turning his head so he nose was just above the other man's hair. Fuck, why did he love that so much? The man snored softly into Mycroft's shoulder. He rested his hand on Greg's knee.

"Greg? We are here." The DI opened his eyes and sat up,

"Oh, sorry." He noticed that Sherlock and John had left the car and decided he had better follow. Mycroft hesitated for a moment, trying to fix his thoughts before he joined them outside. As he shut the door to the car, an older woman walked out of the house with a smiled on her face.

"Sherl! Myke!" She exclaimed and pulled Sherlock into her arms and kissed his cheek. She then did for same with his brother. Mycroft fussed and stood up tall. Both Holmes' brothers tried to stand with pride and yet they failed. Greg and John giggled at them.

"Uh... Mycroft, you've got lipstick on your cheek." Mycroft's hands flew up to try to rub it off, Greg watched as an embarrassed Mycroft failed at his endeavours. Sherlock and John were laughing at him. Greg stepped closer to Mycroft and raised his hand to help him. "There you go." The brush of his fingers against the taller man's skin made him shiver. He was sure that Greg could feel it. Greg smiled and looked up to Mycroft's eyes, that were wide and cutely vulnerable.

"You must be my Mikey's Greg!" The woman exclaimed and pulled him in for a hug. Greg was certainly confused, and although he was not the smartest one there he was able to put the pieces together quick enough to start the act now.

"It's lovely to meet you Mrs Holmes," He hugged her back. "I've wanted to meet you for ages, but you know your son." He stepped back and laced his arm with Mycroft's. Mycroft was confused for a moment and then went straight into the act.

His mother looked at the pair and smiled. 

"Mother, John is now my boyfriend." The lady turned around to face them. "John! I am so happy you're here. And as Sherlock's boyfriend! I am so happy to see my boys with such lovely people." She exclaimed with a smile on her face. "Well, come on into the house." She turned to lead the way down the path unto a rather large country home. Greg looked up at it in awe as the approached it. 

When they were inside, Mummy Holmes showed them to their rooms. As Mycroft and Greg walked into theirs they found the same thing as John and Sherlock did. The boy's old bedrooms, complete with one double bed. 

Greg dropped his stuff by the window and looked around the room. As he did, the room's owner stood hesitantly at the door, terrified.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I led you here under false pretences. I told mother I was seeing people to make her happy, I don't ever date and she really wanted to see me with someone. You were the only person I could think of."

Greg laughed and picked up a small skeleton from the top of the chest of drawers. He noticed that Mycroft had engraved the name of every bone into the correct one.

"So I take it you've never had other people in your room?"

Mycroft shook his head and dropped his bags on the bed. "Nope. And to be honest, I am terribly nervous." Greg smiled and put down the skeleton and picked up a picture frame before sitting on the bed. 

"Want to go over some ground rules?" Mycroft nodded but did not reply, he hesitantly stepped towards the bed a bit more and perched on the side of it. The room was large and had a bathroom and a walk in closet. The bed was large and black, and the wall paper was a dark blue. On the walls there were things like the periodic table and other science-y and maths stuff.

"I am just going to say things that a couple would do and you say yes or no to us doing it. Handholding?"

Mycroft nodded. 

"Kissing." 

He nodded slowly once more.

"Little touched here and there?" Greg stopped for a moment, he thought about how he would feel if Mycroft said yes. He imagined touching the gorgeous government man on the leg or the arm. He actually really wanted that. What would he feel is Mycroft said no? Probably saddened. 

Mycroft nodded once more.

"And uhm, what about embarrassing stories?"

"We don't have any Greg." He looked down to his fingers and pouted.

"We have to make stuff up, but we have to make us look believable. Also, what about pet names?"

"Let me think about it."

The two were silent for a few minutes whilst Greg looked at the picture. "So you and Sherlock used to be close?"

Mycroft nodded and motioned for the DI to pass him the picture. "Yeah. He looked up to me for a few years. We were inseparable for a time. We would do everything together, and we would study together. I used to be able to know what was going on in his mind. Once, or a few times actually he ran away. I always knew where to find him and how to bring him home."

"What changed?"

"I moved on to Uni and he still had a few years to go. A few years can make all the difference. He started to hate me, and uhm," he swallowed down, "he never stopped." 

Greg moved his hand over the bed to meet Mycroft's. He gave it a squeeze, resulting in the other man turning his hand over so they were nearly holding hands. As Mycroft was about to entwine their fingers, they heard his mother calling them downstairs. 

"We should go." Mycroft said, standing up. 

"Yeah." Greg replied, staying where he was for a moment as he thought about the soft fingers of the other man. As he stood up and looked at the man standing by the door looking down at him, he smiled and stood up.

___

Back in Sherlock's room, it was filled with frames with dead bugs in them, there was pots of mud around the room, labelled different things, as well as university books piled around the room. There was even a sketch of a blueprint to his mind palace on the wall.

John laughed and unzipped his bag. "I don't know why I expected any different Sherlock."

Sherlock grunted and hid some of the drawings his mother had left out which he did when he was younger.

"Are you sure you are okay doing this with me John?" He asked as he looked out the window down to the gardens.

"Yes, Sherlock, I told you. It'll be fun."

"Fun?" He spun around on his heels. "It's Christmas with the family."

John smirked at him and unpacked some of his stuff onto the bed. "Just be yourself, I'll be there to hold your hand and we will be back in Baker Street in no time."

"Pfft." 

"You will be nice to your brother won't you?"

"I can't promise anything." Sherlock spat back, and then smiled as he lay down on his bed. "Are you okay sharing a bed or would you like me to sleep on the floor?"

John laughed and pretended to think about it for a second. "As much as I would love you to complain all night about your back pain, I think it' best we both sleep on the bed. There's enough room."

"Not if you take up all the room, if you do that John I will kick you out."

John laughed at the thought. "Hey, I am tiny, that won't happen."

They then heard Sherlock's mother calling them down. "Come on, your mummy wants you." John held out his hand to Sherlock and pulled him up to a standing. They locked eyes for a moment and shared a sweet smile before they heard her call once more.

The two men then left the room.

 

 

 


	2. You step a little closer each day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystrade's first day at the Holmes mansion

Sherlock had been himself. Whiny and complaining the whole time. They had all connived in the lounge where they all sat together, with a fire blazing.

"Mrs Holmes, your home is lovely." John offered her. 

She smiled and looked over at the door as her husband walked in. "Oh thank you dear, there's no need call me Mrs Holmes. My name is Ellie, or mum, whichever you chose. - that counts for you too Greg." She gleamed his way.

Greg and Mycroft were sitting in seats next to each other, the DI's hand found it's way to Mycroft's hand, entwining their finger like they had failed to do upstairs. John and Sherlock were on one of the couches. Knees and legs against each others. John's hand was pressed firmly on Sherlock's knee as Sherlock's arm was laced around his shoulders. 

The Holmes father joined them, sitting beside his wife. "Hello boys, nice to see you." He shook their hands before sitting down. "And call me Charles, or dad, no need to be formal here." 

"So mum, how long have you lived here?" Greg asked her. 

"Oh since the kids were three I think! I have so many memories of these two digging up other people's gardens and burying things, they liked to deduce people even at that age and were always very rude. So we decided to move to somewhere where they could dig and do experiments and what not without annoying the neighbors." She laughed. 

"I bet they were cute." John commented, trying to put on his best loving face towards Sherlock. 

Charles laughed, "They were very cute. I'll tell you what, I'll get the pictures."

Simultaneously the two brothers groaned and Sherlock put his head back. The room was decorated to the nine with Christmas decorations and pictures. 

"Sherlock. Why don't we leave John and Greg to get acquainted with mother and father while we go get Christmas the presents?" He tried to get out of this with the best excuse he could find, but he was shot down.

"Actually," Ellie offered. "John has already sent us all the presents from you all."

Sherlock looked to his 'boyfriend' with a quizzical look. "Yeah, I went and sent your parents theirs from us, and from each other so you don't have to worry about it love. I did the same for you guys-" He said to Mycroft and Lestrade.

Mycroft had completely forgotten about the whole gift giving malarkey and thanked god for John Watson. "Why thank you John." 

Charles came through with some albums and handed one to Greg, one to John and kept one for him and his wife to look at. Greg smiled to himself as he opened the first page. Plucking up the courage he kissed Mycroft on the cheek and stood up to sit beside John, making Sherlock move to where Greg was previously sitting.

Mycroft sat stunned for a second or to. The only lips that had ever gone near him was his mothers when he was younger. (Or when she hadn't seen him in a long time.) He longed for those beautiful lips to be on his skin again, and wondered how long he could hold up this lie if he was to be thrown into temptation of the man with silver hair whom was looking up to him with such a loving gaze. 

It was all pretend.

It was all pretend.

He had to tell himself, repeat it to himself over and over again until he thought he may never forget. 

"Sherlock, we need to get out of here." Mycroft whispered as he leaned over. The two men on the sofa were flicking through the books, pointing out pictures and laughing.

"John, here look at this one! Sherlock's got a wee Magnifying Glass and Mycroft's got a small umbrella!" John giggled as he looked up to them and back to the picture. "They were so cute. I need a copy of these!" 

"Greg dear, would you help me make some drinks?" Ellie asked, standing up. Mycroft looked up to Greg, whom smiled and stood up, walking out with her. "This cannot end well baby brother. I wish we hadn't come."

"If I can be tolerant, so can you Myke." 

"It's Mycroft. Stop that."

Sherlock scrunched up his face at him and continued to look at John, smiling as he showed his father a picture. "They are always fighting like children." Charles laughed. 

"I've noticed," John replied. "You can barely get them to stop."

"They love each other really." Their dad said, Sherlock scoffed. 

_

In the kitchen Greg pulled out the glasses from the cupboard and placed them on the side.

"So tell me Greg, how are you finding Mycroft?" He paused and turned to her, she was smiling as she opened the bottle of champagne.

"He is amazing Mum, he works a lot - but he always makes time for me. He is very sweet which I am sure you know." He offered unto her. She paused for a moment before speaking again. 

"My sons don't date, they have never been interested in anyone. They had never even brought a friend home, so I am very happy that they have brought you and John home. I worry about Mikey, he doesn't seem the relationship person in him.

"I understand, I see that they mean the world to you." He took the bottle from her and started to pour equal amounts in each glass. "We have a common interest, Mycroft. He is extraordinary and wonderful, I promise you I will not hurt him."

"I know that Greg, you seem very lovely. He talked about you a lot when I called."

"What did he say?" Greg raised an eyebrow and settled down the bottle, leaning back against the sideboard. 

"He told me about your good looks, your kindness and your good heart. He said you met when you were helping Sherlock on a case? Mikey said you care a lot about both of them."

"That's true," Lestrade nodded. "I work at Scotland Yard, I am a detective inspector so I bring Sherlock in to help. It keeps him from going insane and to be honest I probably would have lost my job without his help. And Mycroft? I met him just after John and Sherlock met. Mycroft came over to make sure Sherlock was okay, and naturally Sherlock shot him down." 

That much was true.

"I fell for him right there and then. From then on anytime I saw Sherlock I made sure to protect him as best I could, so Mycroft wouldn't have to worry." He found that he didn't need to lie, he just spoke what really happened and what he really felt, digging up some revelations along the way.

Greg looked over at her, noticing she had teary eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I am just happy." She wiped her eyes. "Shall we bring through the drinks?" He nodded in reply and helped pick them up, leaving some behind so they didn't spill. When they went back to the lounge they handed out the drinks and Ellie went to head back.

"Don't worry mum, I'll get it." Greg walked out again.

"That boy is lovely Mikey. I really think he is great for you." She sat down again beside her husband.

"It's Mycroft."

Lestrade waltzed in at that moment with the remaining glasses and handed them out. 

They all held a toast before the parents got up and announced that they were going to make dinner and then they would all go to the local pub after it. Sherlock had told everyone that he and John were going to freshen up whilst the other two walk around the grounds.

Outside, Mycroft and Greg walked slowly around the gardens. "Take my hand." Greg whispered.

"Why?" Mycroft did as commanded. 

"Your dad is watching from the window." 

Mycroft felt nervous, he knew it was only pretend but he felt that he was starting to like it. Greg saw this in his eyes, and he had hoped that they would get to do more pretending, kissing even. 

_Oh god, I want to kiss those beautiful lips so much, what if I push him towards that tree over there, and take his lips as my own? What bad would happen if I asked to placed my hands on his waist and lean in closer, would he hate me if I kissed him until I forgot my own name?_

_He had to stop, Mycroft wasn't into relationships and love and kissing, in fact he was probably repulsed buy Greg._

"Tell me if I am going overboard would you?" He asked.

"What do you mean Gregory? You are perfectly fine. In fact I must thank you for not taking this horribly. I know it must be awful pretending to be my boyfriend." They stopped in their tracks and faces each other.

"I know you are probably straight and even if you were gay you wouldn't be into me, and I know I am not Sherlock or John, but thanks for putting up with me. It's only four days I know but still- "

Greg cut him off. "Shut up." He grinned. "Don't say that. You are great. Come on, lets go inside before we freeze to death." He pulled Mycroft along back to the house. 

Dinner was lovely and the conversations were great, well according to the two non Holmes' anyway. The two brothers hated it, all the others did was talk about Young Sherlock and Young Mycroft and what they used to get up to. Once or twice they would mention something that Sherlock started to feel awful about himself, and every time that happened John would hold his hand, squeeze it and smile. Whispering things like;

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon." and "You okay love?" Sherlock felt warm around him, warm and safe. As long as John Watson was there he would be okay.

Mycroft on the other hand, spent the whole dinner watching Greg eat. He loved the way the man laughed, and smiled, the way he had so much in common with his dad and go on well with his mother.

"Mycroft, Sherlock. I trust you two will be good to my new boys." She laughed. 

"Aren't you supposed to say that to them Mother?" Mycroft asked.

"I know they will take care of you, I wan't to make sure that you two know how wonderful they are." She eyed up John holding Sherlock's hand, smoothing his thumb over her sons. Smiling she stood up and began to clear the plates. Almost instantly Greg and John stood up and offered to do it for her.

_

They got to the pub an hour and a half later, where Sherlock bought the first round. In truth, they shouldn't have got as drunk as they did. John and Greg were up at the bar buying their fifth drinks as the others sat at the table. Ellie and Charles were laughing and telling the boys that they have to at least act like they are having a good time. 

"Sherrlockk?" John asked, as he settled down the drinks. "Come dance with me?" He pleaded. Sherlock as about to say no but he mother kicked him from under the table.

"Fine." He mock smiled as he stood up and walked to the dance floor with John. John took the lead and pulled him into the center of the room, pulling Sherlock close.

Greg sat beside Mycroft and put his head in his hand and his elbow on the table. "Mikey?" He asked, putting one hand up to play with Mycroft's hair. Mycroft halted. He hated being called that with a passion, but from Greg's lips it made his stomach turn in the nicest way. Warmth and butterflies were now a constant feeling with him when the DI was near him.

"Yes?"

"Have I told you today how pretty you are?" 

"Not today no." Mycroft's lips curved up into a smile. 

"Well you arrre. Very pretty, very very pretty."

Charles laughed at the DI's drunken state. He must have forgot that Mycroft's parents were sitting with them.

"Thank you love, so are you." 

"'m not but thank you." Greg sat up straight. "I really like you Mike. You are so lovely and you smeellll just as nice."

Mycroft went red, he was so embarrassed and yet so touched. People don't compliment Mycroft, and yet there he was getting told how nice he looks.

"I should hope so darling." He laughed.

"Kiss me." Greg ordered. Mycroft put his drink down and looked to his dad and then to Greg.

"What?" His eyes were wide and his stomach filled with nerves. 

"Kiss me." 

"Go on!" His mother exclaimed. "Give your boyfriend a kiss!" 

Mycroft sighed and reached up to bring Greg's face closer to his. He breathed in hastily. This was not how he imagined his first kiss would be. His eyes watched Greg's beautiful brown eyes as they closed. He let his eyes flutter closed too as he gently touched their lips together.

_Fuck._

He moved his lips slowly against that of the detectives and pulled him slightly closer. He somehow forgot that his parents were there, or that he was out in public, or that this was all pretend and this was his first kiss. All he wanted now was to not end the kiss. His hand was on Greg's jaw as he turned his head and kissed the detective softly and yet full of hunger. 

He felt Greg's tongue enter his mouth, _Oh fuck I am snogging on front of my parents!_.

Mycroft pulled away, leaving Greg hovering where they had kissed. His eyes opened and he pulled back. "Thank you." He grinned as he wiped his mouth. There. That was it. Greg had decided that that was the piece he needed. He was definitely getting a crush on the man.

They went back to the house a half hour later. Greg and Mycroft didn't speak but all they could think of was that kiss. Back in the bedroom Mycroft had drunk far too much to care what was happening. He began to pull off his top, but when he realized that Greg was staring, he felt self conscious again and moved into the en suite to get changed.

When he came back, his heart nearly melted. A feeling he had never experienced before. Greg was wrapped up in his covers, wearing a large t-shirt and boxers. He smiled to himself and crawled into the bed beside him. He felt a shift in weight on the bed as Greg turned over and wrapped his arm around Mycroft's body, lying his head on the other man's chest.

Mycroft stayed up for ten minutes, watching the other man breathe as they cuddled up. That night was the best sleep Mycroft had had in years.


	3. You took my hand and danced with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnlock - first day

Throughout the whole time they were sat in the lounge Sherlock tried not to say anything unless he really had to, instead he sat in the corner like Mr Darcy. He wished he cold be like that man, a man whom could be silent and still and not be questioned.

"He _is tolerable I suppose, but not hansom enough to tempt me."_

If only that were true. John was hansom, and every time he laughed with his parents he thought John just got more and more attractive. Soon a glass was placed in his hand and he was drinking. After the toast, Sherlock and John went up into his bedroom. 

"Sherlock, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I am fine. I am glad you get on with them." He fell onto the bed to lie down. John jumped on the bed beside him, sitting on his knees. "Can I go through your stuff?" Sherlock looked to him, seeing the slightly hyper and overly happy expression on the doctor's face, he nodded.

"Yes!" He laughed as he started to open all his drawers. He pulled out some t-shirts with weird designs on them and little sayings. He then decided to go through Sherlock's box's and see what was in them.

The pulled out a pile of books and papers and brought them to the bed, going through them. The first thing he picked up was a page filled with hints of how to tell if someone had a pet and what kind it was. It was written in colored pencil. John laughed and looked under it, seeing pages upon pages of things with diagrams and numbers and formula's all written in different colors. He then came across a picture drawn by Sherlock Himself.

The picture was labelled "My favourite perrson evar." The spelling was awful. "You were smart since you were born, but Sherlock you couldn't spell for shit." Sherlock opened his eyes and looked over to the piece of paper. 

"Why does that still exist?" He sighed as he went to make a grab at it. John moved it away and looked over it. Sherlock had drawn a little boy with ginger hair, obviously Mycroft. 

John folded it and put it in his pocket. "Sherlock. Why do you hate him?"

"He... Uhm. Is an idiot?"

"Everyone is an idiot in your eyes."

"You're not." Sherlock lay back down. 

John smiled and almost forgot their topic of conversation. "That doesn't give me anything, what did he do to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Sherlock felt agitated now. He knew if he confessed the real reason John would think he was being childish and stupid.

"Fine. Be like that." John sighed as he carried on flicking through the pages of Sherlock's past. By the time they were called for dinner, John was in the middle of reading one of Sherlock's essays from college. He looked over at Sherlock, who lay sleeping beside him. "Psst." John whispered, shaking him. "Sherlock, dinner time."

"Mmmm." Sherlock groaned as he then opened his eyes, "Fine." He swung his legs over the bed and they both went down for dinner.

At the dinner table, Sherlock felt personally victimized. Although he knew that that was not what was happening, he still felt it. His parents spoke about Sherlock's mood swings when he was younger, and then there was mention of his dog. Redbeard. Sherlock felt uncomfortable, that was until his hands felt those of John's touching over his, giving him some comfort. He realized right then that he didn't want John to ever move his hands from him. 

That night on the dance floor, Sherlock had not had a lot to drink, but John had a few more. He placed Sherlock's hands on his waist and they danced around the floor. 

"I am sorry about my family John."

"Why? I love them."

"You do?" Sherlock spun him around, it was as if no one else were on the dance floor with them. He knew he was dancing with his purely hetero best friend, but it also felt so natural and right to be this close to the man. They swayed with the music.

"They are sweet Sherlock, your whole family are, even you." John grinned.

"I'm not. I'm dull. Everyone thinks that."

"Not everyone." John puled closer to him, wrapping his arms around the taller one's neck. "I think you are amazing."

"You're just saying that because my parents are here, you don't have to, they can't hear you from there."

"Shut up Sherlock." He moved his head closer. "You are amazing, your mind- your body, your moods, everything. To me you are perfect."

Sherlock thought that John was mocking him, and pulled away. "If you're not going to be serious then-" He felt John pull him back into his arms. John gave him the biggest hug he had ever given him. "I am being serious."

They danced four dances, not saying a word until they were told they were going home. 

Back in the bedroom, they didn't bother to turn on the lights. They put on their jammies in the dark and climbed into bed. There was a silence for a few minutes. Sherlock turned on his side to face John and John did the same.

"So Mycroft." Sherlock finally spoke. 

"Yeah."

"I hate him because... well..." 

John came in closer towards him. "It's okay, I won't judge you."

"He abandoned me. He was my only friend. My best friend, and then he left and went to Uni and he didn't come back." John could hear that Sherlock's throat was about to give out a cry so he spoke before Sherlock had the chance.

"I understand that Sherlock, but that's what happens, it's not his fault."

Sherlock's eyes deceived him and let out a few tears. He did not know that it still effected him that much. John wiped the tears from his face, making Sherlock cry a little more.

"He didn't come back." He said through his tears. John pulled him close and the two lay silent, hugging each other. Within ten minutes they were both sound asleep in the same position.


	4. There's still a little bit of your taste in my mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystrade day two

Mycroft woke up before Greg did. There were entwined together. He could not stop replaying the kiss in his mind yesterday. All he could think about was how perfect it was and how much he would like to do it again.

He slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He thought that Greg was far too drunk last night to remember, and if he did he probably didn't want to. He looked into the mirror and saw himself and made a face. He hated the way he looked, but then that was no secret. His mother always told him how hansom he was and yet he was never able to see it. As he brushed his teeth, the bathroom door opened and Greg walked in.

"Do you always look so good in the morning?" Greg asked as he pulled off his T-shirt.

Mycroft found himself gaping at the sight of Greg's full chest. He was magnificent. There was a moment of silence before Mycroft realized what he had said to him and was finally able to tear his eyes away from the thing of beauty that was mere steps away from him.  
"Uhm, no I look really bad. Hideous."  
"Excuse me?" Greg asked, pulling back the shower curtain and getting in. He chucked his underwear onto the floor and turned on the shower. "That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard-" He popped his head out to see that Mycroft had left. Sighing deeply he went back to washing his hair.  
They all convened downstairs for breakfast.  
"Tell me mum, dad -" Greg asked as he bit into his food. "Has your boys always been so hard on themselves?"  
"What do you mean?" Ellie asked, sipping her orange juice.

"Well, they don't have a single nice thing to say about themselves, or each other."

Ellie sighed and looked for Mycroft. "You still haven't learned to love yourself have you?" Mycroft looked down at his plate and moved the food around it.  
"Yes Greg, they have always been like that. No matter how much I tell them how great they are."

Greg spoke up once more; "They have important jobs, they look great, they are intelligent, they have family and friends who love them and they are probably the most interesting people you'll meet, and they still refuse to see it."

Mycroft blushed under Greg's stare. "It is not that easy when you look like this Gregory."  
"Psht. As I told you before, you are pretty."

Mycroft was sure that Greg wasn't going to remember that, and he thought that it was the alcohol talking. And yet the Detective Inspector smiled at him, sending butterflies back into this person.

The day went pretty slow, since it was Christmas eve there was going to be game night that night, but during the day it was a free for all. They mainly lounged about and put on movies. Which was fun for the first part, until the boys started to deduce the plot twists and ending. Mycroft and Greg were on one sofa and John and Sherlock were on other. They were watching some ghastly Christmas film called 'Love Actually'.   
Greg seemed to enjoy it, so Mycroft gave it a chance.

Mycroft was sitting down as Greg lay over the couch with his legs resting on Mycroft's. Mycroft's hands were softly stroking Greg's knee as his hands were rested there. Greg was really enjoying the film, but only half of his attention was on it as the other half was on the amazing feeling that he got from being so close to Mycroft.  
Greg was having a little bit of a crises. He was always into women, but he felt a deeper connection to Mycroft than he had any woman. He wanted much more than to kiss the man or make love to him. He wanted Mycroft all over, emotionally and physically. Greg wanted nothing more than to hold him in his arms and tell him how beautiful he was. His heart felt like it was going to implode if he didn't do something soon.

Greg had an idea. He stood up and walked out the room, not saying where he was going.   
Mycroft looked up, feeling lost at the loss of the man's touch. He looked over to Sherlock and John, whom were stealing looks from each other when the other wasn't looking.

He felt his phone buzz. Putting his hand in his pocket he read the text.

_Come find me - GL_

Mycroft stood up and started his search around the house, thinking that Greg was just bored and wanted to play, in which Mycroft certainly didn't want to do. He walked through the halls, calling out for Greg. 

_East wing - GL_

Mycroft laughed, Greg was sending him on a wild goose chase.

**Can I get another clue? - MH**

_There isn't any lights in here -GL_

Mycroft knew exactly where he was. There was some cupboards in one of the hallways that the lights were being changed and therefore didn't have any bulbs. As he walked passed a cupboard the door opened and a hand grabbed him, pulling him inside.

Before he could question, Mycroft was being pushed against the door, being kissed. Greg's arms pinned his to the door as he used his tongue to make him moan. Greg then pulled back and moved his hands to Mycroft's neck, foreheads touching as they breathed.

"This okay?" He asked.

"Mmm." Mycroft smiled. "More." He grabbed at the DI's shirt and pulled him in for a more passionate kiss, turning them over so Greg was the one pinned to the door. Mycroft's hands went to touch the bottom of Greg's shirt and found skin, pushing his hands up his chest.

"Oh god." Greg moaned as he slid his hands up Mycroft's back. 

Mycroft pulled away, "Greg...?"

"Yes babe?"

"Oh god I love it when you call me that." He pulled their hips together and left one more kiss on the DI's lips.

"I uhm... we should go back."

"Shouldn't we have some fun first?"

"Greg... Not now, I uhm. Later? Tonight?"

Greg smiled and gave Mycroft another quick kiss before opening the door. They walked out of the cupboard looking rather disheveled. Greg looked beautiful, his hair was a mess and his shirt was half undone, no thanks to Mycroft. Charles was, at this point, walking down the hallway as they emerged. They didn't notice him. but he noticed them. He laughed as he carried on doing what he was doing.

They walked down to the lounge once more, before walking in, Mycroft turned to Greg. "Thanks for being my first kiss."

Greg halted for a moment. There was no way that that kiss last night was Mycroft's first, he was too good. 

The day from then on went as normal, except for the fact that Mycroft and Greg couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They shared dreamy gazes and little touches. 

The night came about fast, and the boys were made to play a game of trivial pursuit. It was fun for the most part until it became a competition of the Holmes' brothers.

"Come come Sherlock, times up, what's the answer?" Mycroft jested. 

"I don't know this!" 

His mother looked at him strangely. "Dear this is stuff you learn in primary school. I'll ask again, whats the fifth planet out from the sun?"

John laughed and watched Sherlock struggle. "I can vouch for this," He smiled to his parents. "he has deleted the information."

Greg paid no more attention to them but instead paid more attention to the look of happiness on Mycroft's face. God he can't wait to see his face when he orgasm's later tonight. He had so many plans for Mycroft. Since the man had never kissed, he had deduced that the man had not had or done anything, which Greg was definitely going to change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do a chapter all about their love making <3


	5. Still a little bit of your face I haven't kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystrade get it on. Slash.

Mycroft was terrified when they went back to the bedroom that night, but terrified in a good way. He was riddled with anticipation and excitement. It was late when they were finally alone, Mycroft had one all five rounds of pursuit and had a very boasting attitude. Greg sat down on the bed.

“Come sit beside me.”

He did as commanded.

Greg leaned in and softly kissed him, raising his hand to rest on the other man’s jaw. He slowly pushed Mycroft to lie down on the bed as he lay on top of him. He straddled the man, extracting moans from him. Greg decided to take it in different steps. His first step was to make Mycroft as hot as he could make him. He snogged the man with all the passion and emotion he could muster.

Fuck he needed this.

Mycroft moaned again, as Greg then began to kiss and suck and nip at his neck. “I want to make you come Mycroft, I want to make you come over and over again. I want to taste every part of you and fuck you in every way there is, I want you to scream out my name – leaving you breathless, sweaty and begging for more.

Mycroft moaned louder. “Greg please-“He began thrusting up, trying to get some friction.

“Do you want to take this in steps?” Greg asked as he started to take Mycroft’s shirt off. The man beneath him nodded.

“Okay. We’re going to come like I did when I was a teenager.” He growled as he nipped Mycroft’s ear lobe, making him buck up against Greg’s growing erection.

Greg’s knee’s placed themselves on either side of Mycroft’s thighs, thrusting up so their clothed erections rubbed against each other. Mycroft grabbed at his back and began to thrust up, looking up needlessly into Greg’s eyes.

“If you think- this is good-“He said with every thrust, leaning down to kiss Mycroft and sucking at his bottom lip.

“You should see what I can do with our clothes off.” He smirked as he closed his eyes and felt Mycroft thrusting underneath him. They began to kiss as the thrusts got faster and faster. Mycroft was sweating and moaning, writhing underneath him.

Before he could finish, Greg pulled away. “Wh… what are you d… doing?” He questioned as he sat up. Greg didn’t answer, instead he pulled off his own shirt and trousers. He made a move to take off Mycroft’s trousers. “Greg, I must warn you, you might not think I am pretty if you take off my clothes.”

“Shut up Myke. You are beautiful and sexy and soft and I want to taste you and fuck you and kiss you everywhere that I find beautiful.” As he pulled down the man’s trousers, he softly kissed every piece of skin that he uncovered. Mycroft’s eyes filled up with love and want as he lay back down, giving himself over to pleasure. He then watched Mycroft, eyes burning into each other’s as he slowly crawled up Mycroft’s body, until he reached his erection. He watched Mycroft’s expressions as he tested the waters and softly touched him.

“FUCK!” Mycroft moaned as he began to thrust upwards. Greg began to move his hand up and down slowly, as he watched his lover come undone. He could tell that the man was close so he leaned over and started to put Mycroft’s erection in his mouth. “FUCK GREG!” That was almost a cry. As Mycroft began to thrust harder and with more need and want, Greg sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down. With his hand he moved it down to his own erection and started to jerk himself off. It was moments before Mycroft screamed out in release. Greg swallowed down everything and kept going until Mycroft was truly spent. Hearing him orgasm gave him fuel enough to follow directly after.

Mycroft and Greg lay on the bed, sweaty and out of breath.

“How… how was that?” Greg asked, leaning over to kiss his shoulder.

“So… so amazing, oh god Greg so amazing.”

“It only get’s better.”


	6. I'm trying not to think about you. Can't you just let me be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day of Sherlock and John.

Sherlock woke up alone. He felt strangely out of place waking up and realizing that John wasn't there. He really enjoyed the feeling of comfort that his blogger had given him last night. He had dreamed about John last night.

They were holding hands and kissing, which soon led to more. And in his dream he liked it, and waking up he realized he wanted it, he was never one for romance or sex. In fact, it scared him. The thought of letting someone in to the heart that he had closed forever. But John was different, John was there and never left.

He told Sherlock how great he was, and how cool and smart and interesting he was. John would do anything for him, but Sherlock was sure that if he asked such a thing of him he would surely say no. Sherlock was under the impression that that would end their friendship and he couldn't lose John now, not after everything. 

He knew what he had to do, he had to stay away. At least until this feeling that had taken him over was gone. He got himself dressed and walked downstairs to the kitchen where he found John laughing with his parents.

"There you are beautiful," John smiled, turning with a cup of tea in his hands. He bent over and gave Sherlock a kiss on the cheek and went to make Sherlock a cup of tea. 

"Sleep well?" He asked Sherlock.

"Yes, thank you. You didn't wake me?" Sherlock pulled up a seat beside his father at the island and looked over at the headlines in the newspaper that he was reading. He nearly died when John kissed him and he was sure he was going to fall over when John called him beautiful. 

_Turn it off Sherlock. It's just pretend, and even if it wasn't, why would he like you?_

"No, you looked so cute whilst you were dreaming, I thought I'd leave you a bit longer." 

Sherlock's parents were smiling. His mother noted how cute they looked together. She saw how nice the two are together, and how their faces change when they were speaking. 

At breakfast they sat together. Sherlock seemed rather hesitant to say or do anything.

"You have to eat Sherlock." John mentioned to him, "You need your energy love."

His father looked up to them, he saw Sherlock had all but not touched his food at all. He watched John as he gave Sherlock the most caring look, whispering to his son.

"I don't feel like it." Was Sherlock's reply.

"I know, but it's only for a few days, I will worry if you don't have anything to eat."

Sherlock looked over to him, seeing the eyes of a man whom truly cared about him. He would feel guilty if he said no, so he picked up a fork and started to eat while Greg started up a conversation.

"Tell me mum, dad -" Greg asked as he bit into his food. "Has your boys always been so hard on themselves?"  
"What do you mean?" Ellie asked, sipping her orange juice.

"Well, they don't have a single nice thing to say about themselves, or each other."

Sherlock stopped listening, he didn't want to hear another speech about how everyone has to at least like themselves. He has had that too many times and he has tried very hard to like himself, but to his dismay it never worked. 

Soon after they were sat watching a movie, John was very involved in it. He was laughing and commenting all the way through, that was until however the Holmes' brothers started to deduce and spoil the plot lines. John tried his best to ignore it, once Greg had gone, he looked over to Sherlock. 

The Consulting Detective was slouching in his seat, head in hands as he watched the film. John thought this adorable. The way Sherlock's elegance always shines, even when he is being moody. He loved the sparkle of the other man's eyes. Sherlock's head turned, and John's snapped back to the TV. Sherlock watched over John as his face changed to a rather lovely smile. Fuck.

Sherlock was falling too hard to fast. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.

He made sure to not look at John again. That was until of course, his brother and Greg walked back in, hair messed up and looking rather smitten with each other. John and Sherlock gave each other a rather knowing look and turned back to the screen.

The night came about rather fast, and it was onto trivial pursuit. There was a few games where the Holmes' brothers weren't allowed to play because they would ruin the fun for everybody. They were finally allowed to play and it had come down to a tie, as everyone knew it would. There were simple questions about history and geography and myths. Things finally got worse when the questions were out of Sherlock's ability.

"Come come Sherlock, times up, what's the answer?" Mycroft jested. 

"I don't know this!" 

His mother looked at him strangely. "Dear this is stuff you learn in primary school. I'll ask again, whats the fifth planet out from the sun?"

John laughed and watched Sherlock struggle. "I can vouch for this," He smiled to his parents. "he has deleted the information."

"Well then," Charles started. "Looks like Mycroft has won this round."

Sherlock huffed and folded his arms, leaning back in his seat.

"You did well!" John encouraged him. "You can beat him next time yeah?" Sherlock wore a fake smile and stood up. "I'm going to my bed." Walking out the room, Mycroft and Greg went to bed shortly after and as did Charles.

Ellie and John were left to talk.

"I see what he see's in you John. You are very good to him, I know you'll never hurt him." She told him.

John laughed, "I promise you. He has tried to drive me away before but it's never worked. I love him too much." No sooner as he said that did he realize that it was true. He did love Sherlock, and deep inside he was sure he had always known it.

"He always does that, pushes people away. I am happy you haven't been effected by it. My boys are very important to me, they are special and they have no idea by how much."

"I see that. The first day I met Sherlock I was shocked by how smart he was."

"He has always been like that, but I've never seen him so happy as he is with you."

John's heart warmed and he grinned sheepishly as he stood up. "I should go up to my bed mum, goodnight." He kissed her cheek goodnight and went up to bed, leaving her in the lounge. She took that time to place the presents beneath the tree and go up to bed herself.

When John reached the bedroom he lay down and watched over Sherlock seemingly asleep. After a minute Sherlock spoke, eyes still closed.

"You're watching me."

"Sorry." John chuckled as he slid under the covers. "How come you aren't asleep?"

"I want to fall asleep like we did last night." He confessed, edging closer to John.

"Well come on then." He grinned and pulled closer to the taller man. "Sweet dreams Sherlock."


	7. Tonight your memory burns like a fire With every one it grows higher and higher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joint Christmas chapter <3

The morning came around and Mycroft still couldn’t believe what had happened. He looked over to a naked Detective cuddling into him. He had to admit, that was the best feeling in the world.  He leaned over and kiss the man’s forehead.

“Merry Christmas.” He smiled as he rested his head down again.

“Merry Christmas beautiful.” Greg grinned as he sat up, looking Mycroft over and biting his lip. “That was so fun last night.” He pressed his lips on Mycroft’s before getting out of bed and looking for his jammies.

“Getting dressed already?”

“It’s Christmas! We need to get up.”

“Can’t we just… do what we did last night?” Mycroft raised his eyebrow.

Greg laughed at him, although there was nothing else he wanted more, he definitely would if there weren’t people waiting for him. The two got into their clothes and went down to meet John and Sherlock of whom were sitting around the tree waiting for everyone else. Their parents walked in with a jug of orange juice and glasses.

Ellie set them down and hugged each and every one of them good morning.

“Merry Christmas my lovelies, let’s open some presents.” She sat down as Charles sat down at the tree and started to pull out the presents to hand out.

He put them into piles and handed them out.

Sherlock opened the one from John, it was a blue scarf as the one he had already was starting to ware out. There was also a personalized notebook, new magnifying glass. John’s one was one that he had picked out, so Sherlock had no idea what it was. Turns out it was a DVD boxset and some chocolate.

Mycroft and Greg thanked the lord once more that John had actually done something about gifts. But when they opened them they both got a little bit of a surprise. Greg had indeed gotten something for Mycroft, in fact without him knowing he had spoken to his mother and she had got Mycroft a new umbrella. It matched his eyes, with a wooden handle and his initials on it in gold.

Mycroft had gotten Greg something, but was hesitant to give him it. He had gotten him a silver watch, and a rather expensive one at that. Greg opened it and looked at it in awe.

“Mikey, it’s beautiful.” He gleamed, pulling him in for a full on kiss. Mycroft was slightly embarrassed but he did not care that much as he was just glad that Greg loved it.

The gifts were all opened and everyone had been thanked and they were onto their conversations. They had been having their breakfast where they sat with a glass of champagne to go with it.

“Sherlock, John, could you go get some food from the kitchen?” His father asked them as he finished off the bread.

They smiled and stood up to go to the kitchen. “Did you like the presents?”

“I did, thank you very much.” He said as he picked up the bowl. “Though I would have preferred it if I knew we were doing presents, because I could have got you something.”

“That’d be a first, Sherlock, you never do presents and what not- I’m just trying to keep up this whole charade on front of your parents, how awful would it look if you got a present from me but I didn’t get a present from you?”

Sherlock stood up tall and furrowed his eyebrow.

“Well, if you’d given me a little bit of warning!”

“Doesn’t the fact that its Christmas give you warning enough, if I had told you, you probably wouldn’t have remembered!” Sherlock stood quietly for a moment. John pushed passed him and walked through to the mistletoe.

“I’m going back to the living room.”

“Oh is that my warning?!” Sherlock spat out. He followed John through the halls. As they reached the open doorway John halted.

“That was a bit rude Sherlock don’t you think?”

“Yes you were!”

“Not me, you! Now can you compose yourself because I don’t want to look a fool on front of mum and dad?”

“They are my parents!”

“Well, treat them as such!”

They had no idea that everyone could see them and was listening. They should have realized as they were standing in plain view having a little domestic. Greg looked up and grinned.

“Guys, kiss and make up under the mistletoe would you? It’s Christmas.”

John looked up and saw the plant hanging from the doorway, directly above their heads. He then looked unto Sherlock. Gritting his teeth slightly he let out a small smile.

“Close your eyes detective.” He whispered as he stood up on his toes and touched his lips gently upon the taller man’s.

As soon as their lips touched, Sherlock’s heart imploded. He started to move his lips as he pressed closer to John. His arms made their way around his waist and pulled him so their bodies were pressed against each other’s.

Sherlock let out a little moan as John grabbed at his neck and kissed him more, pouring all his feelings into this one perfect kiss, the most perfect kiss John had ever had. He pulled away and looked into Sherlock’s eyes dreamily.

“Fuck.” Sherlock moaned, eyes closed.

“Language dear.” Ellie said, looking up from her Christmas cards.

John laughed and took his hand, bringing him back through to sit down.


	8. Johnlock at midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnlock get it oooon

Over the rest of the day Sherlock and John took no notice of anyone else in the house. John would stare at him as he smiled or spoke or ate - and in return, Sherlock's face would go red. He was so embarrassed and yet flattered and every time he caught the doctor's eye's his heart started to race and he felt stupid.

Stupid because no matter how hard he tried, when the Doctor looked at him, he forgot words, he forgot the different types of ash and he forgot where he was. All he saw was the vision of John's lips against his and god dammit he needed more. 

As soon as dinner was over, Sherlock didn't take a single moment to think before he grabbed a hold of John's hand and pulled him through the halls into his bedroom. The moment his doors opened he pushed the smaller man into the door, slamming in closed and pressing himself against John.

"I can still feel that kiss." He whispered against John's lips, making the smaller man shiver. John's eyes widened as he kept them on Sherlock's. 

"Me too." He replied, speaking barely above a whisper. 

"And I need more John, I need more from you -" He groaned as his face near John's neck, touching his lips upon the skin he found there. 

"Sher-" His voice broke before he could finish the word.

"Mmm?" Sherlock made a questioning noise as he began to kiss up john's neck to his ear. He then trailed the kisses down John's jaw towards his lips. "Am I doing something wrong?" He smirked as he hovered on front of John's face. 

"I... ugh..." John stammered, and looked Sherlock's face over. He saw the desire in his eyes and thought for a moment. "Fuck." He grabbed a fistful of the taller man's shirt and pulled him the extra inch. He smashed their lips together and began to hungrily kiss him. Sherlock pinned him to the door as his hands grabbed the seems at the buttons of John's shirt and pulled him open, ripping it apart. 

John moaned as he pushed Sherlock forward until they reached the bed. They toppled over with John on top. The doctor started to take off Sherlock's shirt at the same time as smoothing his hands over the detective's chest and pinching his nipples. This extracted a loud gasp from the man underneath him. Sherlock turned them over so he was on top, attacking John's neck and chest with his lips and tongue. He took one of John's nipples in his mouth and sucked on it. He looked up at John's face, reading the desire in his eyes.

"Tell me if I am doing this wrong, I've never done this before." John raised his hand to Sherlock's cheek and smiled sweetly. "Let me lead then.I have." John moved them so they were lying facing each other. 

"Okay." Sherlock smiled as John kissed him again, a passionate sweet kiss that soon became faster and full of need. John's hand found his way down to Sherlock's trousers and shoved his hand inside wrapping his fingers around Sherlock before removing his hands and undoing his trousers.

Soon they were rolling on the bed, completely naked. Sherlock sat against the headboard, wanting in lust as he watched John prepare himself. He struggled not to reach down and touch himself as he knew that soon he would know what pleasure truly was. 

John, finishing himself and crawling up Sherlock's naked body, he kept eye contact. As he reached Sherlock's face he kissed his mouth and smiled.

"You ready beautiful?"

"Yes. Please John."

With his lips pressed against Sherlock's, with his hands he put the condom on his cock and positioned it against his opening.

"Watch me Sherlock," he whispered. "Keep your eyes on me."

Sherlock did as commanded and looked deep into John's eyes as the smaller man slowly pushed down his hips and let Sherlock fill him up. His head fell in pleasure as he bit his lip and moaned. 

Sherlock's eyes widened. "Oh god..." He moaned as felt John surround him.  _Fuck._

John started to move his hips, thrusting down hard on Sherlock. Every movement leaving them panting and moaning, filling every second up with emotion. Sherlock tried his best to savor the feeling and remember the look of John's face as he came undone. The doctor picked himself up slowly before dropping himself down hard, making Sherlock grunt louder and louder every time. 

"Fuck, John, I'm going to... John I'm going to..." Sherlock pleaded, eyes clenching shut as he thrust up faster and faster. John's hand found it's way to his own cock and started to pump it as he continued to thrust down. Soon it was too much for the both of them and they moaned and kissed through their orgasms. 

"JOHN!" Sherlock moaned, sweat glistened face as he came.

 

Panting and naked the two lay beside each other in Sherlock's bed. "I never thought Id have someone else in my bed."

John laughed. "Did you ever think this was how far our friendship would go?"

Sherlock wrapped his long arms around John and rested his head on the other man's chest.

"No." Sherlock smiled. "But I'm glad it did."


	9. Happy Ending for all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. Really Tiny. I have lost inspiration; sorry.

The last day at the Holmes' household and everyone was feeling all loved up. Charles and Ellie could tell how happy Greg and John made their sons. And they could not be happier with their kids leaving with someone on their arms whom truly love them. So they all packed up and put their trunks in the car before saying goodbye to Mummy and Daddy Holmes.

The drive back wasn't half as boring as the way there. Mycroft and Greg were all over each other, and to start with Sherlock protested, but to shut him up, John pulled him by the neck for a kiss and captured his mouth. John and Sherlock were the first to be dropped off. When they entered the flat they couldn't take their hands off of each other.

When Mycroft got home, Greg proposed that they become a proper item, and Mycroft one upped on him. He asked Greg to move in, and although they had just recently become an item, Greg said yes. The week after, Greg moved into Mycroft's manor. And Sherlock and John, well they became boyfriends and fell in love. John had never been happier with his situation at Baker Street. After a year they were married. 

And they lived happily ever after.

 


End file.
